Never In A Million Years
by RealMe07
Summary: Never in a million years would Mr. Freidrich Bhaer picture himself marreid with a growing family and professor at his very own school. Pregnant Jo and inferred sex makes for the 'T' rating.
1. Almost

"Did you see what Nan did today, Fritz?" Jo said to her husband as he crawled into bed beside her and gently kissed her lips.

"Yes, dear. I was there, after all. I am her teacher, you know."

"Oh, I know. Just- What are you doing?" Jo said looking at him with a little smile. He was kissing her and she kept laughing at him for it.

"Kissing you, is it a sin to kiss my wife?" He asked, going on.

"It seems to me you are being a little too 'lovering' tonight." She said laughing and kissing his lips back.

"I don't see a difference between lovering you and kissing you." He said guiltily. Jo was on top of him, kissing him now.

"I do."

"Do you mind?"

Jo had no reply but a little color was added to her cheeks. Friedrich loved it when she blushed or acted shy, for his Jo rarely ever did that except for when with him.

"Guilty as charged." He whispered and kissed her gently.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Now, you know Mother Bhaer is going to have a baby, yes?" Friedrich announced at the end of class once Jo had left with Teddy to play.

They all nodded and put down their books. It seemed to him, they were all of a sudden interested in something he had to say in that room-finally!

"Well, she has gotten a bigger tummy as you've noticed and will be moody. And in two weeks the baby is due, so next week you will be sent to Mr. Laurie's house. Alright?" They nodded.

Tommy blurted out- "Why must we be sent there? Can't we see the baby?"

Friedrich was quite speechless and then Jo said from the doorway where she was standing with Teddy, "You will see the baby after it's born. I promise you."

Tommy smiled. "See, Professor. I knew she'd hear you." Nan nudged him with her elbow and he yelped out, "OUCH! Nan!" Bickering and laughing went out from everyone that instant; thank goodness the bell had rung.

Jo walked in with little Teddy holding her hand and sucking his thumb. She gently took his thumb out of his mouth and whispered, "Ask Asia for a sugar lump. That would be better to suck on, hmm?" Teddy smiled big and ran to the kitchen.

"Jo, I-I thought you were playing with him outside?" Friedrich stuttered. Jo nodded.

"Yes; we were until he scraped his knee running to the sandbox and cried to come inside. Then I heard my name." She smiled. "It was sweet." She kissed his cheek.

Teddy ran in saying, "Mamar, she sinks I is wying to get some sweeties!" he said with a pout on his face. He was dragging his thumb to his mouth when Jo walked over to where he was pouting on the floor and moved it away from his little mouth and offered a hand.

"Come along. Let's get you that sugar lump. I don't blame Asia, though. You do that a lot, my sweet."

Friedrich smiled at his wife. He remembered the first time he'd met her. He would've never dreamed in a million years he'd have this dream come true. And so true it did.

**Author's Notes: As much as I love Jorie fics, I must admit, I have a spot in my heart for Jo/Fritz, too! Chapter two to come!**


	2. Picnic

Well, Teddy got his sugar lump that afternoon which spoiled his picnic lunch by the little pond near Plumfield. The children and Jo had been planning that picnic for so long, and now that Jo was nine months pregnant and could have her child at any minute, she decided to cancel. All the boys were disappointed and were ready to go to their rooms and study their books, until Nan rang out the idea, "I think we should still have it!"

"You look idiotic with that smile on your face." Tommy teased back.

"Your face alone looks idiotic!" Nan yelled back. Right then Friedrich walked outside to see how everything was going. To his ultimate confusion, he saw pregnant Jo rubbing her stomach (he figured the baby was kicking), Teddy getting wet and muddy in the little pond, Stuffy was shoving as many cookies in his mouth that weren't fly-infested, all the boys and girls yelling at each other, except for Daisy and Dan who were trying to stop all this madness who just ended up making it worse.

He decided to see to his pregnant wife and make sure everything was alright. It was. So with a little kiss he ran off to his youngest son and pulled him out of the pond and told him to dry off inside with Asia's help. To stop Stuffy from getting chubbier than he already was, he took all the food inside and had had to throw it away because of the flies. Then he slipped on the trail of water and mud Teddy dragged in just minutes ago. He knew Jo wouldn't like to add this to her list on why to stress, so he took ten minutes to clean it up. He went outside and noticed all the students were STILL fighting, so he went over there and yelled, "Stop it! Now what in the WORLD is this about!"

All his students froze. They were immediately silent. Now, Father Bhaer was known as a peaceful and easy-going soul, but when you got him angry for some good reason, you would want to do your best to be good that instant! Dan, the oldest one spoke meekly saying, "I'm sorry, Father Bhaer. We all are. We just…well I don't want to point fingers, but we all broke out in a fight after some RUDE comments were made. We're really sorry." Dan looked directly at Nan and then Tommy as he said 'rude comments'. Everyone was looking towards the ground, some blushing, some with hands over face in shame.

"Father Bhaer, I am the one to take blame. Nan had a good idea that I thought was silly and I opened my big mouth and called her idiotic. I'm sorry. Punish me." Tommy said looking towards the ground, hands over face.

Father Bhaer's eyes looked kinder after realizing his students felt sorry for what they had done.

"Ya, we'll clean this mess up!" Emil said with many comments of agreement and love following.

"Already done, my lads." He said quieter.

"Ahem!" Nan said to him while pointing at her and Daisy's dresses.

"And little women." He said smiling. "But, since you took the blame, I suppose you can have a picnic."

They all cheered. "AFTER you write an essay on how sorry you truly are." He said smiling even larger.

"AWW!" The students cried.

"After all, it will take Asia a while to make more biscuits and sugar cookies. She'll have to slice some more ham, and you can help make lemonade, Teddy." He said patting his son's head as he clung to his father's leg and smiled because he knew he was naughty. "I'd better get Mrs. Bhaer out of this heat."

He walked off, helping Jo waddle inside the house. The students helped pick up the blankets and picnic basket and walked inside the house to grab paper and pencils to write their essays.

"I can't believe you got us into this, Nan." Tommy muttered as he walked in the door.

"Me?" Nan said angrily. "Why me? You started it!"

The fighting broke out once again. Until Father Bhaer looked down from on top of their large staircase and said, "So you want to make that a two paged essay and extra work, eh?"

They shook their heads viciously-"No! No! Please!" They all pleaded from the base of the steps and the doorway. He let out a good laugh.

"Then get to it and stop bickering!" He said with a serious face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Me's wemonade is done, Asia!" Excited little Teddy said clapping his hands and reaching for the pitcher of lemonade. Asia quickly moved it his little hands wouldn't spill it all over.

"I don't want to change you into ANOTHER change of clothes, you 'lil rascal! Lemme pour you a glass, mister."

"I wants to give Mamar some!" Teddy said putting on a sour face after a sip of his tart lemonade. He shook his head no. "Nope, too sour! Baby wouldn't like it!" Asia laughed.

"Well, then. Should we put a sugar lump in it or two?" Teddy giggled for joy and nodded his head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"And that is what I did and why I am so very sorry." Nan finished reading her essay in front of class.

"Thank you, Nan. Now, everyone shake hands or hug so we can put this fight behind us all, yes?"

The students nodded. Everyone had made up and sat down but Tommy and Nan. Tommy took a large step towards Nan and she put her hand out slowly for a handshake. Tommy shook his head and showed her a very mischievous grin. "_I_ want a hug from you, Nan."

"Ewwww!" The rest of the class said. Tommy shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, I'm kidding!"

Nan hit his shoulder and shook his hand.

"Picnic time!" Emil yelled. They jumped out of their seats and cheered.

"Finally!" Stuffy said. "I'm starving!"

"You already had almost four cookies before!" Tommy said back.

"So? You try having my stomach for a day!"

"Too big for me!"

Stuffy shrugged, knowing he would get a picnic faster if he just forgave and fought Tommy the next day.

And so the picnic was carried on. No fights, no pond messes. Just perfect harmony and friendship.


	3. Lauren Rose Bhaer

So the boys moved out to the Laurence's for a week (or at least until the baby was born), and Marmee and Meg came to stay at Plumfield for the wait of a new little Bhaer to come into the world.

Meg was always hovering over Jo to make sure she is comfortable and to know if the baby was coming yet. Marmee on the other hand, knew how to care for her daughter, yet leave her not annoyed as Meg obviously did not. Friedrich waited with Jo and carried on as usual-just less work and more relaxation because the students were gone.

"Goodnight, Meg." Jo said as Meg left her sister's dressing chamber after helping her dress into her nightgown.

"Before I go to bed-"

"Meg, I'm perfectly fine. If I need help I will call you alright? But Friedrich is beside me all night long. I'll be fine! You seem to be my personal maid who isn't paid, Meg! I should have you here more often!"

Meg smiled back at Jo. "Only your pregnancy, dearest."

Jo sighed. "Alright, fine. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Friedrich helped Jo get settled in bed before laying down next to her.

Jo was so awfully picky that night.

They went to bed at about ten and the baby started kicking at ten o' five. And the baby KEPT kicking all night through. His hand was rested on her stomach but slid off as Jo tried to get comfortable. She kicked the sheets off and tossed and turned but she couldn't fall asleep!

At around eleven forty-five Jo felt even worse. She figured she needed to go to the bathroom, but as soon as she sat up, she realized it was much more than that…

Jo shook her sleeping husband. He woke up with a startle. "Jo? What? What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming."

"Are you sure?"

"I've done this twice before, Fritz; I think I'd know when it's coming a third!" Jo let out a scream of pain.

Apparently, Marmee heard and ran into the room. Friedrich called the midwife and doctor and woke Meg. Then all he could do was wait. And wait. And wait.

Meg had told Amy and she came over to help with the birth. Laurie didn't want her to leave; for he would be left alone with thirteen boys, two girls, John, and the maids and cooks. Plus he had his own daughter to deal with.

Amy struggled to get away from his grip, but managed well and went over to Plumfield.

Friedrich was downstairs waiting with Mr. March. After six hours of pure torture, Amy came down the stairs. Friedrich immediately jumped out of his chair. "Well?" He said with eager eyes.

"Not yet. But, it is about half way through, or at least the doctor says."

"How's Jo?" Mr. March asked. Just then Jo let out another ear-piercing cry from above. They all shivered, but Amy who had gone through the same thing just two short years ago.

"She's alright for now. Well, besides the assured pain." After another one of Jo's cries, Amy said, "I'd better go up and help. I'll let you know." The two gentlemen nodded.

Well, it took seven more hours, three pots of coffee, two games of chess, four papers, and several minutes of awoken sleep from Jo's cries, until Amy reappeared.

This time she arrived more quietly. She opened her mouth as words were about to come out until she was interrupted by the cry of a baby. "I guess that says better than my words." She smiled an dmotioned the men up to the room.

They walked in to see Jo smiling down at a little pink bundle. Friedrich dashed across the room to his wife's side and sat next to her on the bed and kissed her forehead, then his newborn daughter's red cheek.

"It's a girl." Jo said in the faintest voice they've ever heard from her before. "And our last child." She said with a smile.

After getting some sleep, Laurie brought a few carriages to Plumfield, shoved with the students and relatives to see the new Bhaer.

Rob and Teddy were lead in by John, Laurie, and followed by Bess, Daisy, and Demi. Friedrich hadn't switched positions, and neither had Jo. She smiled at her two boys. "Do you want to see your little sister?" Rob nodded and Teddy ran over to see his new sibling.

"She's small." Rob said.

"Yes, she is." Jo kissed her son's forehead and told Laurie he could bring in the students.

Every one of those boys saw the new baby girl. Franz whispered in his uncle's ear, "Uncle, what are you going to name her?"

Jo heard and looked at her husband. "Lauren." He smiled back.

"Um…Mother Bhaer? You know that babies have middle names, right?" Tommy said which brought uproar of laughs from everyone in the room. Lauren stirred a bit, but Jo quickly calmed her down and Teddy gently kissed her cheek.

"Yes, dear. Fritz?" Jo turned to her husband. He put on a face and was silent for a while, which mean he was thinking carefully. Jo saw that face quite a bit.

"Rose?" Jo smiled.

"Well there you have it Franz and Tommy! Lauren Rose Bhaer."

And so she was Lauren Rose Bhaer till the end of this story.


End file.
